Texas
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: what the gang get up to in Texas. rated k to be safe xx
1. Chapter 1

Jessie shouted, "Hurry up guys!" All the kids hurried down the stairs sleepily. Zuri said, "Why we up so early? Its 2 in the morning!"

Jessie said, "Because we need to catch the plane!" Luke said, "Where we going?" Tony came in and said, "Texas. To see her parents." Emma said, "When did you get here?" He said, "Oh. I stayed the night."

Luke said, "Jessie?" She said, "Yeah?" He said, "Have you got any hot younger sisters?" She said, "Luke! I'm not answering. Don't speak like that in my parents' house! Just remember what my dad's job is!"

He said, "Okay. Babe." Jessie said, "Luke. No hitting on me there either!" Tony said, "Luke! She's mine! Guys, our flight leaves at 4 so get packing!" They ran up and packed.

* * *

Soon they were on the plane. They were nearly there. Tony and Jessie sat next to each other. Then Zuri to Jessie's right. The other three sat in front.

Jessie, Tony and Zuri were fast asleep. Tony and Jessie were snuggled up together. Tony's arm was wrapped around her and she leant into him. His hand was resting on her side. Emma looked behind her. She said, "Aww. They look so cute together!" She took a photo of them sleeping.

They soon got there. Jessie's dad greeted them. As they got off the plane, Jessie dropped everything and ran to her dad. She called, "Dad!" He hugged her and said, "Hey honey. Who is everyone?"

They all came running over. Jessie said, "Dad. This is Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri. Guys say hi." They all shook his hand.

Jessie's dad said, "So Jess. Who's the tall fellow?" Jessie said, "This is Tony." Jessie's dad said, "Okay guys. Whilst you're here you are to call me either Mr Prescott or Sir. Got it?" they all nodded. They all drove to the house.

It was in the middle of nowhere. Probably good for Mr Prescott's job. They all got out the car. They went inside. Luke said, "Jessie. This is amazing!" she nodded and said, "Mum?"

A woman around 47 came in. she ran to Jessie. Jessie said, "Hey mum. This is Emma, Zuri, Ravi, Luke and Tony." She said, "Hiya guys." They all smiled.

A young girl around 17 walked in. she ran to Jessie and said, "Oh my god Jessie!" she said, "Hey Bella. Guys. This is Bella, my sister. Bella. I have your birthday present in my bag. You want it now?" she nodded.

It was her birthday. She tore the paper off. It was a mug and it said 'Best dang sister in the west." She said, "Thanks Jess!" she put it with the other cards and presents.

Jessie's mum said, "Jessie. There's someone you need to meet." Jessie's dad walked in cradling something in his arms. Bella said, "This is Astrid. She is 2 weeks old. You want to hold her?" She nodded.

Bella handed Astrid to her. Jessie cradled her in her arms. She looked at Tony and smiled. She looked back at Astrid. She said, "She's so cute."

A voice said, "Good! She got the genes of her father!" Jessie turned around to find an 18 year old guy. She said, "Hey Stephen. She is so cute. She has your face definitely. And Bella, she has your eyes." They blushed.

Jessie's mum said, "Jess. We have a problem. Bella, Stephen and Astrid are moving in for a couple months whilst their apartment is being refurbished. We only have 3 spare rooms. You can have your old one."

Jessie said, "It's okay. Emma. You have your own. Luke and Ravi share. Zuri can have her own."

Jessie's dad said, "What about Tony?" Jessie said, "Dad. Sorry. I forgot. We're together. He can stay with me. We have news to tell you guys."

Everyone sat down. Jessie stroked Astrid's cheek. She only just realised she was still holding her. Jessie said, "Guys. Tony and I are…"

* * *

**A/N Hey guys. i know i left it on a cliffhanger. please pm me with what you think will happen! R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

...expecting a baby!"

Everyone but her parents ran and hugged them. Her mum hugged her after. Her dad said, "Jessie. I am disappointed. But hey, you're old enough and you handle Astrid well."

Her mum said, "Jack. You're being harsher on Jessie than on Bella! Jessie is 19 nearly 20. Bella is 17!" he nodded and said, "I suppose. Congratulations guys!"

Everyone hugged them again. Luke said, "Well that would be why you've been acting strange." She nodded. Emma said, "And why you two sleep like that." Tony looked at his girlfriend and said, "Sleep like what?"

Emma got her phone out and showed them the photo she took on the plane. Jessie and Tony blushed. Jessie gave Astrid to Bella. Zuri said, "Sir. Have you got a garden?" Mr Prescott said, "Of course. A big one too. Jessie used to love running around. So did Bella."

Zuri said, "Come on guys!" Everyone went outside. Zuri shouted, "Tag!" as she tug Emma. Emma then chased Zuri round the garden. After about 10 minutes Luke and Ravi were playing too. Zuri was it. She ran to Jessie and tug her. Jessie quickly stood up, tug Tony and ran around with the others. Tony only realised after she had run away.

He chased after her. Jessie was a fast runner but Tony had long legs so it took fewer steps for him to reach her. He soon reached her and playfully knocked her over. She fell on the grass but landing on Tony who was cushioning her fall. She rolled off him realising her parents were watching and quickly kissed him.

He tug her and ran away. Jessie ran back and tug her sister. Bella gave Astrid to her dad and her and Stephen joined in the game. Jessie's mum said to her dad, "Look at them. That baby sure is lucky to have Jessie and Tony as its parents. Theyre great with kids. Look."

They had all stopped the game for a minute. Zuri had fell and grazed her knee. Jessie pulled a band aid from her pocket and put it on it. Tony said, "That's enough playing for today." They all nodded. Jessie's mum said, "How about ordering a pizza and then playing a game of rounders?" The kids nodded.

Tony sighed. He's have to wait. Or would he?

* * *

**A/N ooh, whats he up to? hmm.. i just want to say, if you do view this story then please can you review it? it only takes a few seconds and then i know what people like reading and stuff xx **


	3. Chapter 3

They were all sitting in the garden. It was sunny in Texas. It was 7 in the evening and still light. Everyone was sitting around on the grass near the house eating pizza. Emma said, "Hey. Where's Jessie and Tony?"

Jessie and Tony soon emerged from the house. Zuri said, "Where were you?" Jessie said, "I was sick honey."

Jack said, "Christina. Do you want a drink?" Christina said, "Yeah please. Anyone else?" They all nodded. Everyone went inside. The only ones left outside were Jessie, Tony, Bella and Stephen.

Bella said, "So Jess. How did you meet Tony? How long have you been together?" Jessie said, "Well I met him when I first went to New York. I was chucked out a cab because someone stole my wallet and I couldn't pay. He helped me up and took me inside."

Tony said, "I work as a doorman. Jessie ended up staying and we were chatting for ages."

Jessie said, "We've been together like a year now." The baby monitor went off. Bella and Stephen got up and went inside. Jessie quickly grabbed a full box of pizza and they ran to the bottom of the garden.

At the bottom of the garden there was a sort of hedge separating the end of the garden. They slipped through it. Tony gasped. It was beautiful. There were about 3 willow trees all draping on the ground. The grass was a perfect colour and there were daisies dotted around. Jessie said, "I know. Come on." She grabbed his free hand and pulled him through the leaves.

When they were through them Tony gasped yet again. It was truly beautiful. Jessie said, "This is my special place. No one knows about it apart from me and Bella. We used to come here to calm down." It was completely hidden.

There was flawless pristine grass. There was a bench under yet another willow tree. It had a plaque on it. It read 'RIP nana.'

There was a small pond which was glistening in the sun. There was a streak of sunlight coming through the trees surrounding her special place. The pond had no weeds in and there was a couple of ducks swimming around.

Jessie said; "It's amazing isn't it?" He nodded. Jessie laid down the blanket she had brought. They both sat on it and ate the pizza. When it was finished they shook the blanket. It was now crumb free. They laid it back down and Tony lay on his back. Jessie laid the other way, on her back, with her head on his stomach.

The spot she claimed was hers. They fell asleep.

Half an hour later Jessie woke. She was now lying on her side snuggled into Tony's chest. He was also on his side. His arms were wrapped around her. She turned a little which caused Tony to wake.

He released his grip on her. She laid on her back next to him. He was still on his side.

He sat up slightly but still on his side. He pulled the hair off Jessie's face. He looked into her eyes. He leant down and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and she said, "Hey Tony." He said, "Hi."

He pulled up her top to show her stomach. He placed his hand on it. She whispered, "Cold hands!" She then placed her own hand on top of his. He said, "This is amazing."

She said, "We created this Tony." He said, "I know. I love you Jessie." She smiled and said, "Love you too." They removed their hands. Tony swiftly bent down and kissed her stomach.

He whispered, "It's amazing that a mini us is growing inside you. I mean we created life." She nodded and pecked his lips. He then kissed her stomach once more and pulled her top down. She got up. Tony stood up too. She turned around and rolled the blanket up. She turned around to find Tony on one knee. He had a small box in his hand. The ring was silver and very elegant.

She gasped and said, "Tony. Wow." He said, "Jessie Prescott. I love you so much. And now we're having a baby. Will you marry me?" She said, "Tony I love you too. Of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and pulled her in for a kiss. She deepened it. Soon they pulled away.

They picked up the pizza box and blanket and went back to the house. Tony had her left hand. He was carrying the blanket. Jessie had the rubbish. She went into the kitchen and put it on the side. He put the blanket where the others had put the blankets.

He said, "Where's the others?"

Jessie said, "Probably getting the toys." Just then everyone walked back in. Zuri, Luke and Ravi ran back outside. Emma came out afterwards holding Astrid. She went outside and sat in a chair on the patio.

The adults followed after. Jack and Christina sat on the swing seat. Bella and Stephen sat on the bench whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Tony was sat in a green, comfy chair and Jessie was sat on his knee.

Zuri ran over and said, "Emma. Play with us?" She nodded and gave Astrid to Jessie. Ravi said, "We still haven't got enough for a team. We need more people." Bella, Stephen, Jack and Tony got up and said, "We'll play?"

They all ran over. Jessie sat on the swing seat with her mum. Her mum said, "You did well with your life. I'm proud of you." She said, "Wow. Thanks mum. That means the world to me you know."

* * *

**A/N please review my story! i need to know if people are actually reading this! or i'll have to end it :( **


	4. Chapter 4

An hour of playing rounders passed. Jessie and Tony were inside; taking Astrid with them. Her parents made sure that no one went inside so they could have some alone time. Tony has Astrid in his arms. She was nearly asleep. Jessie was snuggled up to him. She said, "Tony. You are going to be an amazing father." He said, "You'll be an amazing mother."

She smiled and pecked his lips. She said, "You want me to put her to bed? I need to take bags anyways." He said, "I'll put her to bed. You take the bags." She nodded.

They went upstairs. Jessie showed Tony Bella's room. He put her to bed and sang gently. Jessie put the kid's bags outside the rooms they were in. She put her and Tony's bags on her bed. She walked inside Bella's room. Tony was mid song. He had such a gentle voice. Jessie walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

He looked at her and continued singing. He let her sit on his knee. He was still singing. Jessie joined in singing. They were singing small bump by Ed Sheeran. Even though it wasn't a lullaby, it was Tony's favourite song and it seemed to get Astrid to sleep. They got to the chorus. They sang in perfect harmony.

_'You're just a small bump unborn,_

_5 months you're brought to life'_

Tony put his hand around his fiancé and rested it on her small bump. She placed hers on top and they were singing away.

Emma ran up the stairs. She went to the room. She heard the sweet melodic voices and stood at the door. She saw the pair of adults singing away together and the sleeping baby. She awed.

Soon they finished singing and finished the song with a kiss; full of passion. Jessie wrapped her arms around her fiancé. They didn't know that Emma was watching and saw the ring!

* * *

**A/N ooh x what should happen next? and, is anyone reading this? please review if you do? xx**

**PotatoPotahto**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma ran downstairs. Everyone was now inside. Jessie and Tony came down the stairs. Bella said, "Where's Astrid? I need to feed her." Jessie shook her head and said, "No. We fed her and just put her to bed. It's all good." She nodded.

Jessie said, "Kids?" they all came rushing through. Tony said, "Can we tell you something?" Everyone nodded. He gripped Jessie's hand and said, "Guys. Jessie and I are engaged!" Everyone ran and hugged them both.

It was the second day into the holiday. Everyone had gone to the beach. It was hot and sunny. They had just eaten lunch. Zuri was making sandcastles in her spotty pink swimming costume. Luke and Ravi were in the sea playing with the ball in their trunks. Emma was in the sea in her blue and white spotty bikini. With her were Bella and Astrid. Bella was in a black and pink costume and Astrid had a frilly purple costume and a baby's rubber ring. Stephen had just gone to get ice creams with jack and Christina. Tony and Jessie were sunbathing on the towel they had brought. They didn't bring the wind blocker as there was no wind. Jessie was wearing her plain pink bikini top and denim shorts and Tony was in his black trunks and plain red t-shirt. They were in a secluded part of the beach as Jessie's parents had decided to take care of the kids so they had alone time. The only time they were disturbed was when Stephen brought their ice creams over. They thanked him and he walked off.

Tony was lying on his side and Jessie was cuddled into him. Her head rested on his chest. He put his right hand on her stomach. He said, "Jess honey?" She turned her head to look at him. She pecked his lips and said, "Yeah?" He said, "Look down!" She looked at her stomach. She gasped and said, "Oh Tony! My bump!" He nodded and kissed her. They pulled apart from the kiss when they realised it wasn't sunny anymore. Jessie looked up and squealed. A young girl stood there. She looked around 19. She had red hair down to her waist. She had sunglasses on her head. Jessie said, "Darla!" She got up and hugged her friend. Darla said, "Who's your friend?" Tony stood up. Jessie said, "Darla. This is my fiancé Tony."

She said, "Hi Tony. I'm Darla. Jess. You've done well for yourself." She nodded and said, "What's new with you?" She said, "Well. I'm married. We sent an invite but it probably got lost in the post. And, I'm pregnant." Jessie said, "Wow. Congrats. I'm pregnant too! Who's the lucky guy?" A guy came over with a toddler in tow. He slung his arm around Darla's shoulder and looked at Jessie. He gulped. Jessie ran. Tony said, "Sorry about this. Nice to meet you Darla." She nodded and helped him pick up the things. He thanked her and ran to the main bit of beach. He dropped the things with Jack and Christina and ran off in the direction of Jessie. He found her on a bench hyperventilating. He sat with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "hey Tony." He said, "Jess. What happened back there?" She sighed and said, "Oh. That guy. Tommy. They're together. I can't go back." He said, "Who is Tommy?" She said, "My prom date." He looked at her and said, "The one with bladder control issues?" She laughed and said, "Yeah."

Tony said, "Does it matter? All that matters to me is that in however long we will be married and in 6 months we will have a baby. It doesn't matter about your exes. Just us two." She smiled and kissed him. She then said, "Thanks Tony. In 6 months..." Her phone rang. She pulled it out from her shorts pocket and answered it. She said, "Hey Christina."

"Hi Jessie. Where are you guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. We decided to come to see you guys in Texas in the helicopter. We had nothing to do so yeah. We are just around the beach near that massive lighthouse. Where are you staying?"

"Oh. We are at that beach at the moment. Can you see us?"

"I think so. Are you waving?"

"Yeah. From here. Can you see the fields with red, yellow and orange stripes?"

"Yeah. Heading there now."

"Okay. Once you're there. Go across 2 more fields and you should see a house in the middle of nowhere. It's there. My parent's house."

"Yeah. There. Where do we land?"

"Urm. On the drive out the front. There's enough room. And we have news for you!"

"Okay. We've just landed. How do we get to the beach?"

"It's okay. Me and Tony will come get you."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Jessie hung up. She said, "Come on Big Guy. Thanks for making me feel better." He smiled and said, "Who's driving?" She said, "You." He sighed and led her to the car. She put her spare top on and they drove off. They soon arrived back with Morgan and Christina. They got out the car. They all went down to the beach. Christina and Jack gasped and said, "Its Morgan and Christina Ross!" All the kids ran and hugged them. Bella and Astrid came up from the sea. Jack said, "Why are they here?" Jessie said, "They're my bosses. These are their kids." They nodded. Jack gasped. Morgan and Christina said, "Aww. Cute baby. Yours?" Bella and Stephen nodded. Jessie said, "That reminds me. Morgan. Christina. We have news." They looked at her and Tony. She said, "Me and Tony are engaged. And, we're having a baby." Morgan said, "WHAT?! You're pregnant at 19? Bad role model for Emma. She's nearly 15." Emma said, "Not really." Morgan said, "When you get back to New York. I want you gone within 3 days. Got it?" She started crying. Jack said, "You can come home if you like. Tony can come too?" He nodded and pulled her in for a hug. Zuri said, "If Jessie goes, I go. I wanna stay here. With her." Emma said, "Me too." Morgan said, "You two out then as well!" Luke said, "Dad. No. We don't want to lose Jessie. So she's pregnant. She's old enough! Her parents are fine with it." Christina said, "Morgan honey. Leave her." He said, "Sorry Jessie. I over reacted. You can stay." She thanked him. Zuri said, "Mum. Dad. Can we stay here longer?" Morgan said, "You've got school and stuff. We gotta go back." Zuri said, "Jessie?" Jessie said, "Well. If it's okay with Morgan and Christina. We can stay for a few more days." They nodded.

It was soon the next day. It was eight in the morning. The kids were all in bed. Bella and Stephen and Astrid were in the living room. Jessie and Tony were still in bed. Everyone thought they were asleep. They weren't.

Jessie was cuddled up to her fiancé. His hands were on her hips. He was kissing her baby bump. Bella suddenly stormed in. She said, "Jess. I need you now." She had mascara stains and red eyes. Jessie said, "Do you mind Bells? And what?" She said, "Sorry guys. And, its dad. He went to work and some trainee made a faulty bullet and it didn't explode when he fired it so he went to it and it went off. Dad's in the hospital. I'm going in ten minutes. Come?" Jessie said, "Sure. Oh my God. Tony. Will you come? For support?" Bella said, "Stephen is staying with the kids. Mum is already there." Jessie said, "Okay. If Stephen needs any help then go to Morgan. Or Christina." She nodded and went. They got up and got dressed. There was a knock on the door. Jessie opened it to find a sleepy Zuri. She said, "Jessie. I had a nightmare. Where are you going?" Jessie said, "Me and Tony have to pop out. Your mum and dad are still here or you could go play with Stephen and Astrid." She nodded and said, "Where are you going? Why?" She said, "To the Hospital honey." She said, "Is it for the baby?" She nodded. Zuri pranced out. Jessie and Tony followed. Jessie knocked on the door of Morgan and Christina's room. She said, "Hey guys. Can you please help Stephen? Me, tony and Bella have to pop out. I'll text you why." They nodded and said, "Who's up?" Tony said, "Emma's downstairs with Stephen and Astrid and Zuri is here. Luke and Ravi are still asleep." They nodded and the Jessie and Tony went downstairs and met Bella in the car. They drove to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days later, Jessie and Tony were at the hospital with Jessie's dad. He still hadn't woken.

Bella looked over at her sister. She was cuddled up with Tony. Tony was sitting on a comfy chair. Jessie was snuggled up to his chest. She was sitting on his knee sideways – fast asleep. Tony's arms were snaked around her and her head was resting on his shoulder. His chin was resting on her head. Her feet were resting on the arm of the chair. His left hand was gently stroking her feet. He looked at her face. He loved her so much. Her lip gloss was slightly smudged and she had mascara stains running down her cheeks from where she had been crying. Her chest was gently rising and falling as she was softly breathing. Her hands were resting on her slight baby bump. She already had a motherly instinct.

Occasionally, Tony would kiss her hair and stroke her bump. He always did this when they snuggled together because she said it made her feel safe and secure. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful.

Tony whispered, "Bella. Go home. You look exhausted. You need sleep. You haven't slept for 2 days! Plus, Stephen has had Astrid alone for a while." She nodded and said, "Okay Tony. Ring me if anything happens with dad?"

He nodded. She left. Tony looked at his fiancé. He was so lucky to have her. Jessie suddenly jolted and woke up. She said, "Tony. The baby kicked!" he smiled and kissed her. He said, "So?" She said, "What?" he said, "I need to speak to you Jess."

She nodded and said, "Sure. Fire away." He said, "The baby. Is it you know, okay?"

She nodded and said, "Tony. I'm sure it's fine. Why are you like this all of a sudden?" He said, "Well. I was reading on the internet about pregnancy. I want to be there for you and be able to help you with anything. It said it's around this stage in the pregnancy that mothers begin to get fed up of being pregnant and don't eat properly and then their babies aren't healthy and-"

Jessie cut him off by saying, "Look Tony. You are so sweet looking that up but I'm pretty sure I will love this baby as much as I love you. And that's a big promise. Tony. I love you so much."

He said, "Love you too. Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded and said, "Yeah. But Tony, I kind of need to pee." He laughed and said, "You know where it is."

She nodded and left for the bathroom. It was then her dad woke up. He said, "Hello doctor." Tony said, "Excuse me?" He said, "Doctor." Tony shook his head.

Jessie then walked through the door again and said, "This is definitely your baby Tony. God, I need to pee a lot! OMG daddy!" She ran to his side and said, "How are you feeling?" He said, "Who the hell are you?" Jessie looked into her fiancé's eyes with tears and said, "He doesn't know me?"

* * *

**A/N ooh twist! also, guyz xx im writing a new fanfic. review this story and include your fave Jessie episode or just pm me it! **

**doing lots of oneshots and want to know what people's fave episodes are so I can write ones based on that episode! please review or pm me them? R&R**


	7. AN Sorry!

**A/N Omg guyz...**

**I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have decided to hold a competition xx If you want to enter please write part of the next chapter you would write in THIS story xx Please PM me them xx I will choose the best and they can send me the full chappy and I will post it as the next chapter. If it gets good responses I may pass the story onto them xx Getting bored xx**

**Sorry its not a chapter guys xx just needed to let people know...**


End file.
